This Dance
by Kizmet
Summary: Fluffy little WillowAngel thing revolving around dancing.
1. How It's Done

**How it's Done**

Disclaimer: Characters and Premise are borrowed from the show "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

In the center of the Bronze's dance floor Buffy and Xander were doing their best to meld their bodies together. At least that's what it looked like from Willow's vantage point. 

"How could she?" Willow thought angrily, Buffy was one of her two best friends and she knew how Willow felt about Xander. As Willow's thoughts turned to her other best friend, her anger dissolved into misery. Why couldn't Xander see she loved him? 

"Because his head is denser than the average slab of concrete," Willow answered her own question disparagingly. Maybe she should have taken Buffy's advice and spoken up when she still had the chance. 

"I bet she's glad I didn't take that bit of advice tonight," Willow thought with an uncharacteristic twinge of bitterness. 

"Have you ever heard the phrase `Turn about's fair play'?" a deep voice beside her asked. 

Startled Willow dragged her attention from the dance floor to find Angel standing beside her. The darkly gorgeous vampire was glaring at the same couple that had captivated Willow's hurt and angry attention. 

"What?" Willow squeaked. 

Angel turned to her smiling grimly. "Would you care to dance?" He asked, offering her his hand. 

Willow blushed furiously as she realized what he was suggesting. 

"I'd be willing to bet we could put a stop to that," Angel offered enticingly, jerking his head to indicate Buffy and Xander's activities. 

"They're my friends," Willow stammered, "I should be happy for them." 

Angel's eyes saddened, "It's her right to date who ever she likes. Xander's probably better for her anyway," he said. "Still, they don't have to rub it in our faces, neither of us deserve this little show. 

Willow look back at the dance floor, at Buffy slowly grinding her body into Xander's. Almost against her will she found herself nodding in agreement with Angel. 

Angel offered her his hand again, this time Willow actually considered it. Slowly Willow's eyes strayed from Angel's proffered hand to his hansom features and expressive eyes, to his muscular body. Willow felt flames rising in her cheeks, what was she thinking, this was Angel, Buffy's Angel. It's not like she wants him a naughty section of her mind whispered, or like he wants anything more than to make Buffy jealous. And what's so bad about that? 

"I… I couldn't," Willow sputtered, "I'd just get all nervous and stiff and have to run away. It wouldn't work at all." 

Angel smiled, "It's hardly necessary to be as gauche as those two… not if a person has any skill." 

Curiosity lit Willow's eyes, as she peered up at Angel. 

"Just relax, and let me lead. It's easier if you lean in against me, but if you're not comfortable we'll managed with just a normal social dance frame." 

Angel's smile promised mischief and Willow had to admit she would like to disrupt Buffy and Xander. Hesitantly she placed her hand in Angel's. 

Angel raised their joined hands to about mid-chest level and escorted her to the dance floor as if it were still the eighteenth century. 

Once on the floor he guided her swing in front of him, shyly her hand came to rest on his shoulder, his free hand settled gently in the center of her back. 

"Lean toward me," Angel whispered. Blushing, eyes fixed on the collar of his shirt Willow did as he asked. 

For a few beats Angel remained at the edge of the dance floor, rocking from one foot to the other, letting Willow feel the beat. Then with a dark grin he stepped forward, without thinking Willow fell back. He squeezed her hand reassuringly as he led her through the basic step a few times, Willow's brow furrowed with concentration. Gradually the tension left her body as she picked up on the pattern. As Willow relaxed the distance between herself and Angel disappeared. 

Willow was so concentrated on the dance the other couples on the floor faded into the background and she forgot to be embarrassed, forgot even her pain and anger at Buffy and Xander's betrayal. 

Angel led her to step past him then abruptly swiveled her back. Willow glanced up at his face grinning fiercely as she realized what he wanted. Step forward, swivel, step forward again… Maybe if she drug her following toe a little? Angel smiled back at her… Yes, that was what he wanted. 

Back face-to-face, Willow realized that she was leaning up against Angel, chest to chest. Mentally she shrugged, it was easier to figure out what he wanted this way. 

"When I nudge you foot, flick it around my leg," Angel whispered. 

Willow nodded. 

As the dance progressed Angel began adding the little kicks more frequently. Leading Willow to kick delicately around and between his legs. 

"You're doing great," he whispered. With that Angel stepped forward decisively on his next step he spun both of them around in a half circle. Willow clung to him tightly as he repeated the maneuver several more times. 

"Hook you foot around my leg," Angel instructed. Willow complied quickly, this type of dancing was much more to her liking than the stuff everyone usually did. 

Willow felt a smile tugging at her lips, she was doing this right! As her confidence increased she began seeing where she could add the little flicks of her feet and the leg rubs without Angel's verbal leads. 

Angel increased the complexity of the steps to match Willow's growing confidence, never giving her the opportunity for nervousness. 

He smiled secretively, Willow was so focused on the dance that she hadn't noticed anything going on around them. He and the shy hacker had cleared the dance floor, every eye in the Bronze was on them. If Willow had been aware of the possession she was in she would have been petrified. Fortunately, she was blissfully unaware of the attention, caught up in the movements of the dance gracefully following where he led. 

Angel spared a moment to lock eyes with Buffy. Her gaze was overflowing with shocked annoyance. Angel offered her a smug half smile. It was only fair that Buffy receive some of her own medicine, and he and Willow were doing it with a great deal more class than Buffy and Xander had displayed. 

Beside Buffy, Xander looked ready to faint, Angel wondered if it was from the shock of seeing Willow as the center of attention or from fear, seeing Willow in his arms. Either way Angel enjoyed his discomfort. He had never liked Buffy's loud-mouthed friend and Xander had never made the slightest effort to disguise how he felt about Angel in return. Angel was certain that the boy would welcome any excuse to stake him. Soul or not, in Xander's eyes Angel would always be one of the monsters, or at least an unwelcome rival for Buffy's affection. 

Angel glanced down at the slender redhead leaning trustingly against him and his irritation with Xander grew into genuine hostility. Willow deserved much better than to waste her affection on such as oblivious fool. 

To Angel's immense disappointment he realized that the song was coming to an end. 

"Trust me?" He asked Willow softly. 

She smiled gently up at him, "Completely," she replied. 

Angel spun her out away from him then indicated that she should spin back in. As she did he silently requested her hands. Willow found herself standing face to face with Angel, her crossed wrists held firmly about her head. 

"Going down?" Angel suggested. Willow frowned, confused. "Let me dip you," Angel clarified. 

Willow smiled, understanding what to do, slowly she leaned back trusting that Angel wouldn't let her fall. Willow's eyes widened as she continued down, deeper and deeper, Angel grinned his eyes sparkling. 

When he finally brought her to a stop Willow was certain that her hair was brushing the floor. Angel held her there for a moment then lifted her smoothly to her feet. Willow found herself being spun once more then she was in Angel's arms, being lowered toward the floor once more. This time Angel followed her down, gracefully dropping to one knee as he leaned over her. 

Around them the room exploded into applause. Angel lifted Willow back to her feet as the shy redhead's expression metamorphed into one of started amazement. Angel gently tucked her arm into his and lead the wide eyed girl back to her table and disgruntled friends. 

By the time they reached the table Willow's face was a brilliant shade of red and she'd canted her head forward allowing hr long hair to form a protective screen between herself and the room. 

"You never told me you could dance like that," Xander said accusingly as Willow retook her seat. 

"I… I can't," Willow stammered. "It was Angel." 

Angel captured her hand, raising it delicately to his lips, "You danced beautifully," he said firmly, winning a shy smile from the brilliantly blushing girl. 

"You never mentioned dancing like that either," Buffy accused irritably. 

"You never asked," Angel replied coldly. 

"Well now's a funny time to get all show-and-telly isn't it?" Buffy demanded. 

"I though you and Xander needed a demonstration in the difference between dancing and mating," Angel replied with a smirk. 

Buffy's expression flickered from outrage to satisfaction to anger as she searched for a comeback. 

"Angel…" Willow said hesitantly, "That was fun… Thank you." 

Angel smiled warmly at her. "I'm glad you enjoyed it," he said preparing to fade into the night. "We'll have to do it again sometime." 

With a pleased expression Angel pulled his disappearing trick. Leaving behind the happily smiling red-haired hacker and her two thoroughly put out best friends. 

Willow smiled brightly at the other two, thinking, "Angel was right, turn about is much, much better than moping. And I have to find out what other kinds of dancing he knows." 

The End 

[Home][1]

[Next][1]

[Please Send Feedback][2]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/area51/quark/9745/index.html
   [2]: mailto:January_ET@hotmail.com



	2. Watching from the Sidelines

**Watching From the Side Lines**

Disclaimer: Characters and Premise are borrowed from the show "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

Buffy wanted to growl. After a month the signs were unmistakable, a new song had just come on; Seal's Kiss from a Rose, and Willow could hardly sit still. Her feet tapped against the rungs of her seat, she swayed slightly, in time to the music and she kept shooting looks at Angel, hope and longing clear on her face. 

It only took Angel a few seconds to notice, then came the part Buffy hated most. Angel had been sitting with his arm around Buffy's shoulders, but now he pulled away. 

"You don't mind if Willow and I dance? Do you Buffy?" He asked. 

Buffy pasted a pleasant smile on her face and nodded her consent. What else could she do after claiming that what she'd done a month ago with Xander had been just an innocent dance? No big deal, she'd said, nothing for Angel to throw a fit over. Angel had replied that she shouldn't have a problem with him dancing with Willow, if that were the case. 

Buffy had said that she didn't. She just hadn't expected him to take that as permission to make a habit of it! Buffy hadn't expected Willow and Angel to enjoy their dances so much. Buffy hadn't enjoyed her dance with Xander. 

She'd never done it again, not that way, in any case. But Angel and Willow always shared a couple of dances every time they came to the Bronze. They always came back from the dance floor smiling. Angel looking more relaxed than Buffy ever saw him and Willow looking confident and stunningly beautiful. They'd smile at each other and chat about new turns and lifts that they wanted to try, about which songs were the best for which dances and how the Bronze's DJ's needed to broaden their selections. And Buffy would sit there with Xander and fume, while they shared something that she wasn't a part of. 

Buffy watched as Angel took Willow's hand and lead her to the floor. Already they were smiling. In a moment Buffy's brooding boyfriend and her timid best friend had disappeared to be replaced by a happy couple. The floor was already clearing, giving them room to show-off. No one else danced liked Angel and Willow at the Bronze, it was too out of style, but everyone loved to watch. 

Around school everyone was always whispering about how they couldn't believe mousy little Willow was the same girl as the one who danced at the Bronze. Then they'd start in on Willow's mysterious partner. They all assumed that Willow and Angel were a couple. They looked so natural together. It made Buffy want to stand up in the middle of the cafeteria and scream that Angel was her's not Willow's. The only thing that held her back was the knowledge that no one would have believed her. 

Buffy couldn't blame them; at moments like this she doubted her own claim on Angel's heart. Watching them spin gracefully about the floor, Willow's face turned up to stare into Angel's eyes, perfect trust and happiness visible to anyone who wanted to look. 

Watching as they floated apart for a brief moment so Willow had room to turn under Angel's arm. Buffy tried to ignore the way Angel pulled her back into his embrace, as if it hurt him to be even an arm's length apart from her. 

Then, as soon as Willow was safely in his arms again Angel led a series of fast spins that moved them across the dance floor, making a complete revolution around each other every six beats. Buffy rolled her eyes as Angel lifted Willow into the air. The red head braced one knee against her partner's hip and struck a dramatic pose: one hand resting on his shoulder, the other raised over her head, her free leg pointed like a ballerina's, while Angel continued spinning as he moved across the floor. It looked incredible, at least until Willow collapsed into a fit of giggles. She lost her balance and hurriedly wrapped both arms around Angel's neck. Vampiric strength prevented Angel from being overbalanced. He easily shifted Willow's weight so that she was cradled against his chest, her face buried against his shoulder still giggling madly, Angel looked like he was about to give in and join Willow in helpless laughter. 

Buffy felt like a knife had been thrust into her stomach. Angel never laughed with her, the best she could hope for was a half smile. A devastatingly sexy half-smile, but still nothing like the open, happy expression he wore at that moment. 

Once Willow had gotten the giggles out of her system Angel set her back on her feet. Buffy could see his lips move as he said something that made Willow blush and hide her face against his chest again. Buffy gritted her teeth, why did they have to look so in love when they danced? 

Buffy turned her back to the floor for the remainder of the song. Just because she had to be a good sport didn't mean she had to watch her best friend stealing her boyfriend. What made it even worst was the Willow and Angel were both completely innocent, they didn't even realize that they were falling in love. If they were doing this to her on purpose, Buffy thought, she could get mad, scream at them both for betraying her, it would have been a release. But as things were she didn't dare, Buffy was afraid that if she said anything at all it would simply make them aware of what they felt. 

So when they came back, Buffy knew she would smile and nod and pretend to be a part of their conversation. She knew she'd be sitting in Angel's lap after a few songs, reminding both Angel and Willow who he belonged to and hoping Xander would show up to remind Willow of who she was supposed to be with. 

Buffy needed both Angel and Willow, as her love and her friend; she needed them as her allies against that darkness. And the only way she could imagine keeping them, was if they never consciously looked at each other as anything but friends. 

[Home][1]

[Next][2]

[Please Send Feedback][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/area51/quark/9745/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/area51/quark/9745/shortstories.html
   [3]: mailto:January_ET@hotmail.com



	3. Really Seeing Someone

**Really Seeing Someone**

Disclaimer: Characters and Premise are borrowed from the show "Buffy, the Vampire Slayer."

"It's strange how you can see a person every day, but never really see them." 

Said to Xander by a number of different girls during BBB 

"I found out where they go Wednesday nights," Xander said. He and Buffy had met at the Bronze as usual and since it was THAT night they were alone, as usual. 

"Where?" Buffy demanded, she'd had it with Willow and Angel's weekly disappearing trick. 

"They're taking a dance class together at the colledge," Xander reported. 

"A class that last the whole evening? Right," Buffy said angrily. 

"Well after the class ends the whole group usually hangs out at the gym to practice for awhile, then they go to restaurant afterwards. They all seem like really good friends," Xander explained. 

As Xander spoke, Buffy noticed a group of strangers entering the Bronze with Willow and Angel. 

"They're here," Buffy hissed pulling Xander toward the four couples. 

"Thank God you two are locals!" a petite blonde girl exclaimed, smiling at Angel and Willow. "I was so bummed when I saw class was cancelled, but you were right this place has a great floor, I can't believe we hadn't heard about it before now." 

"Is the music any good?" a slender guy with shaggy brownish hair asked. 

"Some of it's danceable," Angel replied. 

"We'll go see what the DJ has available," another, taller blonde girl said, dragging the fourth girl, a slightly built Asian, with her. 

"Buffy! Xander!" Willow exclaimed noticing her two friends hovering near the group. 

"Hi!" Buffy said, sliding under Angel's arm as Willow differentially stepped back away from the couple. "I thought the Wednesday black hole would have swallowed you two by now." 

"Our instructor was sick," one of the guys explained. "Will and Angel told us about this place, we thought we'd check it out." 

The first blonde girl gave the Slayer an odd look, "Are you and Angel together?" she asked disbelievingly. 

"For quite awhile," Buffy said, clutching Angel possessively. "Why?" 

"No reason," the blonde said with a quick glance at Willow who shrugged, offering her an I-told-you-so expression. 

"Buffy, Xander, these guys are in the dance class Angel and I have been taking," Willow said, belatedly remembering introductions. "Jordan and Beth, Rick, Jeffery, meet Buffy and Xander." 

Awkwardly the two groups exchanged handshakes. "Tiff and Ally are the two flirting shamelessly with the DJ," Rick said. "It's nice to finally meet the people Willow's replacing us with," Xander said. 

"Xander!" Willow said, hitting the boy lightly on the arm. "Be nice." 

"I can see why he resents sharing your attention," Jeffery said smiling at Willow. 

"Watch it Romeo," Beth said. "You don't want Ally to get jealous, not to mention Ang…" 

Beth turned bright red as Buffy glared angrily at her. 

"Guys the next song's going to be 'This Business of Love'," the Asian girl said hurriedly claiming Rick and heading for the dance floor. 

"Nice meeting you," Jordan said as the other two couples followed Tiff and Rick. 

"We'll be back after the song," Angel promised pulling away from Buffy. 

Buffy and Xander returned to their table at the edge of the dance floor while Willow and Angel sought out a clear spot on the floor. 

A jazzy song that Xander recognized from the soundtrack of the "Mask" came on. Willow and Angel stood an arms length apart, right hands clasped. As the second measure of the song began Angel stepped back tugging Willow forward gently. Smiling confidently the red head sauntered past Angel, turning to face again him as she did so. 

On the next pass Angel caught Willow's free hand and lead her into a precise spin that set her hair flying around her head like a halo. 

Xander watched in open mouth shock. What happened to his timid, shy, best bud he wondered? 

The girl dancing with Angel was gorgeous, confident and… Xander couldn't believe it, but as he watched Angel step across Willow's path and saw her brace her hands against the vampire's chest, leaning in close as if for a kiss then pushing away with a wicked smile he found he couldn't deign it either. Willow, his Willow was a very sexy lady. 

Angel caught Willow in a close embrace for a beat, then she slipped under his arm, going back to their starting position. Angel tilted their joined hands to one side, stepping back as he did so. Willow followed, swiveling her hips with each step. 

"I hate this," Buffy growled. "They look so right together, but he's mine." 

"Willow looks… wow!" Xander stammered. 

"She has a crush on you," Buffy said. "Or at least she used to. All these new guys flirting with here, she might have gotten tired of waiting for you to notice." 

"What?" Xander exclaimed. 

"You heard me," Buffy replied. "But if you don't do anything, you might loose her." 

Shocked Xander turned back to watch the dancers. Angel ducked down to bring Willow's arm over her head, then released her hand to drop his to her hip, when he gave a slight push, Willow slid away from him, drawing her hand caressingly across his shoulders and down his arm to catch his hand again. Then he lead her into two complete spins one right after the other. 

Willow and Angel moved smoothly together, completely in sync with the sensuous music. They were playing along with the lyrics of the song. Willow was the experienced, worldly woman. Angel was the smooth gambler who'd never fallen in love before, but was finding himself head-over-heels for her. 

Willow swayed back and forth, coming teasingly close to Angel only to slip past him or back away again. Just when it looked like she was about to walk off Angel would catch her wrist or waist and she would relent, coming back into his arms for a brief second before spinning away again. 

The dance was designed to show off the lady and Willow was making the most of it. Xander could see how much she was enjoying it in the fleeting smiles that slipped past the cool sophisticated air she'd assumed for the song. 

The music was beginning to wind down when Angel pulled Willow into his side, her arms wrapped around her waist; their hands entwined hands at her hips. Angel stepped to the side and Willow let her weight rest trustingly against him. Xander could see Angel ask Willow something, she smiled and nodded, then Angel stepped back and Willow plummeted toward the floor. 

Xander was halfway out of his seat, certain Angel was about to drop his best friend, and then Willow came to a stop, safely a foot off the floor. She kicked her foot up as the last beat of the song struck. After holding the pose for a moment Angel pulled Willow back to her feet and wrapped an arm around her waist to escort her off the floor. 

"New guys, heck," Xander thought disgustedly, remembering Buffy's earlier comment. It wasn't Willow's new friends he was going to loose the red haired hacker to, it was the vampire who held her so protectively that was going to replace him in Willow's affections. 

[Home][1]

[Next][2]

[Please Send Feedback][3]

   [1]: http://www.geocities.com/area51/quark/9745/index.html
   [2]: http://www.geocities.com/area51/quark/9745/thisdance.html
   [3]: mailto:January_ET@hotmail.com



	4. Birthday Surpise

Birthday Surprise

"We have a birthday girl with us tonight!" Ally announced stopping the music at the dance practice."And you all know what that means."

The other dancers cleared to the edges of the gym as Ally escorted a blushing Willow to the center of the floor.Angel started forward to claim his partner when Tiff announced, "Tonight we're doing a birthday salsa."

Angel stopped; he didn't salsa.Sure it was fine in class when he had to, but he didn't salsa unless forced to, it just wasn't a type of dance that suited the brooding vampire.Willow grinned at him; the little minx knew perfectly well he didn't salsa.

Waltz, Foxtrot, West-Coast, they were all fine and Tango, Argentina Tango especially, fit Angel perfectly.But Salsa, Samba, swing and, ugh, Lindy-hop were not his style.Only Willow had him cornered, it was her birthday; he had to dance this song with her.

A look of horror crept into Angel's eyes as the first measure of "Living La Via de Loca" came on.Of all the songs that she could have chosen, it had to be that one.

Slowly Willow's arms rose over her head as her hips swayed to the vibrant melody.Rick sprinted past the frozen vampire to twirl Willow into a quick spin and the game was on.After two more spins Jeffery was hovering around the couple, looking for his chance.

It came when Rick led an open spin, smoothly Jeffery picked up the lead, taking Willow into a close embrace basic that set Angel's teeth on edge.Sure he knew Jeffery was just playing around and he flirted outrageously with every girl he met, and it didn't hurt Willow at all to receive that kind of attention after being ignored for so long, but it didn't stop the irritation Angel always felt when the brown haired boy approached Willow.

Jordan moved close to the couple and Jeffrey swung Willow around so that he was between Jordan and the red-haired girl.Jordan rolled his eyes as Jeffery cast a mischievous grin over his shoulder.

Ally walked up behind Jeffery and tapped him on the shoulder, when he turned to look, Jordan caught Willow's waist and swung her into his arms.A measure later another boy stole the lead from him.

Angel smiled as he faded back toward the wall, maybe he could get away with not dancing this particular dance after all.

He was amazed at how much Willow had changed in the month since they'd began lessons.On the first night of classes Angel remember her dismayed squeak when the instructor announced that they would be rotating partners.When a strange boy had tried to dance with Willow for the firsttime she'd been stiff as a board, staring at the floor and blushing furiously.Angel had almost growled at the boy, but every other couple was rotating and so Angel followed suit, even if most his attention remained focused on the slight hacker.

"I don't bite, I swear," the boy had said smiling kindly.

"I'm glad," Willow had stammered."I certainly don't need anymore biting types in my life."

Tonight every boy in the room was going to try to steal a dance with the birthday girl and Willow was loving every minute of it.All the attention being showered on her was just part of the game, but at school, this day had passed almost without notice.Xander had given her a silly card and traditionally threatened her with a birthday spanking, while Buffy and Giles offered best wishes, but that was it.

It wasn't that it bothered Willow, it was just that this was so wonderful in contrast.Sure playing steal the lead with the birthday girl was tradition in the dance group and flirting was a common practice, but Willow wasn't being overlooked in favor of the more popular or outgoing girls for a change.

At first the attention had tended to send her scurrying back to Angel's protection but it hadn't taken Willow long to learn to enjoy the flirting and even return a little of it.The boys here didn't see anything strange about thinking about her lips, even if Xander did.

Well she didn't care anymore.Xander could go right on chasing after every girl who wasn't her, Willow was happy with boys who didn't see her as being "like a guy friend who knows about girl stuff."

She'd be even happier if a certain vampire lurking in the corner would take his turn leading her even if he did hate this song and any song that required a loss of dignity to dance to.

Rick, who'd just stolen the lead for the second time, caught Willow's wistful glance."Don't worry, we'll drag him out here.Your Angel needs to learn that his face won't break if he smiles."

Rick spun Willow gracefully into Jeffery's waiting arms then he and Jordan headed for Angel's corner.

"I don't salsa," Angel protested weakly as the two boys shoved him onto the dance floor.Angel made a show of resisting but let them force him to Willow's side.

Jeffery stole a quick kiss from Willow and Angel's eyes flashed gold as he growled warningly.

"Just for luck," Jeffery claimed giving Willow up to Angel.

Possessively Angel spun Willow away from the other males as she giggled."That would show Xander," Willow said."I do too have lips worth thinking about, even if I'm not some life stealing Incan Princess."

"I told you before, Xander is an idiot.That doesn't mean you should let the dance group's resident Romeo kiss you," Angel rumbled, leading Willow into a cross-body turn combination.

"I didn't see anyone else offering," Willow said sulkily, she didn't see why Angel was being so bossy about this.

Angel spun Willow then caught her waist, bracing her against him.Willow let her knees sag and her upper body fall back in a rolling, swoony-type dip.When she came up again she was nose to nose with Angel.He tilted his head slightly and kissed her firmly on the mouth.

Willow gasped in surprise and Angel deepened the kiss without thinking.The room erupted in cheers, whistles and catcalls.Willow and Angel broke apart and stood there, staring at one another in shock.


End file.
